<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One last trip into the stars by moopyjoopy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779435">One last trip into the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moopyjoopy/pseuds/moopyjoopy'>moopyjoopy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Farewell Sarah Jane, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moopyjoopy/pseuds/moopyjoopy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane is dying, and in her last nine hours the Doctor takes her for one last trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, Thirteenth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One last trip into the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first time posting to ao3 so the formatting might be a little weird, idk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah stared at the results of her medical scan, and the results stared back.<br/>It was her heart, in the end.<br/>Her heart was failing.<br/>“I’m sorry, Sarah Jane.”<br/>Said Mr. Smith, a tone she’d never heard before lingering behind his robotic voice.<br/>“There’s nothing we can do.”<br/>They were both quiet for a time until Sarah finally spoke up.<br/>“Well, I suppose it’s all that running about after aliens I did. Not good for the old heart.”<br/>Mr. Smith didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say.<br/>“How long do I have?”<br/>She asked, her voice wavering slightly.<br/>“Nine hours.”<br/>Mr. Smith said gravely.<br/>“I’ll just have to make the best of these nine hours, then. Anything for me to do, Mr. Smith?”<br/>“No. I’m sorry.”<br/>He didn’t tell her about the asteroid heading for Reading, partly because UNIT was already on the way to deal with it but mostly because she was in no fit state to be driving for an hour there and an hour back. And then he picked up a spike in Artron energy.<br/>“Sarah Jane, you may want to turn around.”<br/>The signature wheezing of the TARDIS filled the attic and when the great blue box finally materialised, a woman who had to be the Doctor stepped out with a sad smile on her face.<br/>“Shall we go?”<br/>She said, extending a hand.<br/>“Out into the stars. One last trip?”<br/>Sarah smiled back at her, taking her hand.<br/>“Oh, yes please.”</p><p>The Doctor took Sarah Jane to a market on an alien planet and they laughed the day away, until finally they ended up parked in space, legs hanging out of the TARDIS- just soaking in the view of the stars like they’d done oh so many time before. Sarah leaned her head on the Doctor’s shoulder and in turn the Time Lord put an arm around her.<br/>“Thank you, Doctor.”<br/>She muttered tiredly.<br/>“I love you.”<br/>And with that, Sarah Jane Smith’s eyes fluttered closed for the last time.<br/>“Oh Sarah,”<br/>Brushing aside her fringe, the Doctor placed a soft kiss on her forehead, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.<br/>“I love you too.”</p><p>The Doctor’s age weighed down on her as she carried her best friend to bed. She looked so peaceful, lying there, and the Doctor briefly wondered what it would be like to finally feel the sweet release of death. She shook her thoughts away. No. People needed her. She couldn’t just give up.<br/>Sarah never did.<br/>Her vision blurred with tears and she leant over to give Sarah Jane one last kiss on the forehead.<br/>“Goodnight, my Sarah.”</p><p>Mr. Smith watched silently as the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS. And then she turned to him.<br/>“Thank you. For taking care of her.”<br/>She said sincerely, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.<br/>“No, Doctor. Thank you.”<br/>“Bye.”<br/>“Goodbye, Doctor.”<br/>The TARDIS vanished, leaving behind the uncharacteristically quiet attic of 13 Bannerman Road.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>